pokemonfanonesfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Capitulo 3: Un espia entre las sombras
Este es el tercer capitulo de Code Geass R2. Sinopsis Fecha: 29 de Agosto del año 2018 Ubicación: Ciudad de Nueva York - Gran Ducado de Nueva York - Nueva Britania Con esas 3 simples palabras, la Tierra se volvió a temblar. En todo el mundo, los habitantes humanos del planeta azul miraron a sus televisores, computadoras y teléfonos inteligentes, todas las expresiones que usan de conmoción e incredulidad ante lo que vieron en las pantallas respectivas. Allí, de pie delante de una bandera de plata con un sello negro muy familiar tridentado en su centro, había un hombre que durante los últimos 2 años se había creído vencido. Algunos habían creído que había muerto en la Devastación, otros habían creído los Britanianos lo habían capturado y ejecutado, y más aún creían había sido encarcelado de forma anónima en las Malvinas. Pero ahora, cuando la gente se dio cuenta, todos esos supuestos se había equivocado, dejando sólo una simple, pero muy cierto, la realidad. Zero, el enemigo del imperio Britaniano (del mismo grado que Aníbal en Roma) estaba vivo.... Zero: ¡GENTE DEL MUNDO! ¡HE VUELTO! (brama, llegando a los brazos de par en par y difundiendo de su capa abierta mientras lo hacía, revelando su uniforme negro y oro para que el mundo vea) Tras decir su declaración, su distorsionada voz róbotica se extendió como el eco de un trueno, estremeciendo a cualquier persona que lo escuchara como si fuera un dios del trueno. El joven Suzaku se quedo congelado mientras oía el eco del hombre que dijo ser Zero hizo su proclamación en una tele de una tienda. Suzaku (en su mente:) Sōna... No... No....... No... ¡No, no, no, no! ¡NO! Universidad Ashford Incluido todos los estudiantes veían en sus televisores al enemigo y rebelde del imperio. Rivalz: ¡No puede ser! (sorprendido) Shirley: ¿¡Pero no había muerto!? (sorprendida y incrédula) En una base subterránea En una pequeña base secreta subterránea que se encuentra escondido en un bosque lejos de Nueva York, están los miembros restantes de la Orden de los Caballeros Negros que vinieron a Britania, incluida la Mayor de 18 años, Karen Kōzuki, que se asombra al ver de nuevo a su líder. Karen: Zero... Algún lugar de Nueva York Zero: ¡Gente de Britania! ¡A todos aquellos que posean poder y abusan a los débiles, escuhadme bien cuidadosamente estas palabras! Con eso, instala sus brazos de nuevo y dejó su manto a florecer por encima de su cuerpo de una manera dramática. Luego, después de un breve momento pasó, volvió la cabeza hacia la derecha y llegó a su mano derecha hasta su máscara, sus dedos tocando el orbe púrpura. Zero: ¡Estoy agobiado por una gran tristeza como la guerra y la discriminación siguen sin oposición y obras de gran malicia son llevadas por el fuerte para someter a los débiles! Luego hizo un gesto con la mano hacia afuera, causando su capa a revolotear de nuevo. Zero (por televisión:) ¡Hace una semana, Reginald Calares, comandante en jefe de la 4ª Flota Imperial Britaniana violo el pacto de no agresión y decidió recuperar la perdida Área Once, aunque fracaso en la llamada Guerra de las Sombras. Mientras en Euro Britania, las fuerzas imperiales lograron conquistar Bielorrusia, Lituania, Letonia y Estonia! ¡Aquel sub imperio es una viva imitación de la antigua Unión Soviética, y ahora mismo están combatiendo contra Ucrania, aunque al menos están poniendo resistencia ante los Euro Británicos! ¡Sin embargo los ejércitos Ucranianos están solos y sin apoyos y no duraran mucho! ¡En África las fuerzas del Tercer Ejército Imperial bajo el mando del cuarto príncipe Horatio Lon Britannia, sigue en aumento a través del norte sin piedad, provocando mucho genocidio debido a su religión del Darwanismo Social! ¡Mientras en Europa, cada nación Europea van perdiendo ante el segundo príncipe Schneizel, quien aniquilo a la Alianza Franco-alemán en una semana! ¡Sí! ¡Todo el conflicto que azota al mundo en llamas y destrucción proviene de un gran imperio corrupto tiránico hambriento de poder y ambición del mal conocido como Britania! El tono en que pronuncio el nombre de Britania lo dijo con ira y algo de fuerza y dejo unos segundos de silencio para que su eco se extienda. Y al igual que el Rey Demonio derroto a la princesa Cornelia Li Britannia, comandante en jefe del ejercito más poderoso del imperio, dio una revelación aparentemente que causó todo el mundo para dar un paso atrás y jadeando, realización fría ahora corriendo por las venas de casi todos los seres humanos en el planeta. A su vez, esas palabras se complementan con las imágenes de las ruinas de la Torre Barbel que se está transmitiendo en el fondo de su declaración, todos grabados en vivo desde después de la batalla en sí. Rivalz: Que estricto. (tragando saliva nervioso) Zero: ¡Britania es el culpable de la destrucción del mundo y de la paz! ¡Violando así los derechos humanos y la democracia que formaron la Unión Europea! ¡Por esa razón tuve que se despertado ente los muertos, desde las profundidades del Otro Mundo para destruir la distorsión del mundo, destruyendo la corrupción que representa el imperio! ¡De este modo al igual que la Unión Soviética purificare la nación de Nueva Britania destruyendo su propio imperio y todo lo que representa y simboliza para el! El enmascarado oscuro hizo otra pausa dramática mientras parpadeaba su manto. Zero: ¡Yo luchare... Contra aquellos que abusan de su poder... ¡Ya sean Britanianos, Rusos o Chinos, correspondiendo a su avaricia sufrirán nuestra ira! ¡Por lo tanto a partir de este momento... Yo declaro el nacimiento la Federación de Naciones Unidas! Guilford: ¿La Federación...? Suzaku: ¿...De naciones...? Karen: ¿Unidas...? En el campo de batalla En el campo de batalla de la torre el Vicente se detiene y sale de la cabina su piloto, quien resulta ser Rolo Lamperuge. Rolo: Así que... finalmente recupero su memoria, ¿eh, Lelouch? (tono aburrido) Mi misión es clara entonces. Tendré que... Matar a Zero... En las carreteras de Nueva York En la carretera el pequeño Suzaku ven por la televisión el anuncio de la Federación de Naciones Unidas. El joven apretó los dientes con frustración con los ojos llenos de rabia. Suzaku: Bastardo... ¿Qué tramas esta vez? Oficina de seguridad de Nueva York Guilford y algunos comandantes militares observan con horror la aparición de Zero. Guilford protagonizó con sus propios ojos bien abiertos como si hubiera bebido 10 tazas de café. Su mente esta en presa del miedo y de lo que sea su fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba se había ido por el viento. El discurso de Zero hizo un gran impacto de ambos lado del campo de batalla. La moral del caballero negro se disparó y las fuerzas de Britania se paralizaron al igual que sus pies estaban pegados a la derecha hasta el suelo. Guilford (en su mente:) E... Esto no puede ser posible... El ex caballero-protector de la princesa Cornelia no se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo estaba temblando hasta que el dirigió su mirada a su mano que temblaba bajo las garras del controlador. Guilford (en su mente:) Este Zero es una falsificación... Al igual que los demás... Qué tiene que ser. Pero... si es cierto, entonce ¿por qué...? ¿Por qué esta temblando mi cuerpo esta temblando de terror? ¿Por qué mi conciencia me inrita y me dice que abandone y huye? Luego se queda sin aliento cuando ve la realización. Guilford (en su mente:) P... Podría ser el verdadero Zero? Entonces uno de sus compañeros, preocupados deciden intervenir en la desesperación de su líder. David: ¡Lord Guilford! ¿Esta bien? Guilford: Eh. (volviéndose a sus subordinados) Sí, haced lo que os diga, volved al trabajo. Caballeros Glaston: ¡Sí, mi señor! (gritaron firmemente) Luego se fueron dejando al barón ex caballero aún incrédulo por esta inesperada aparición del hombre que se había dado por muerto. Guilford (en su mente:) El hombre que derroto a la princesa Cornelia... Esta vivo... En la guarida subterranea La mente de Karen entró en una urdimbre. ¿Era éste el hombre que una vez que admiraba y amaba a la espalda durante la Guerra de independencia japonesa? ¿O era uno totalmente nuevo? nadie lo sabia ni podían creerlo. La joven no tuvo tiempo para reflexionar más, cuando uno de los guardias anuncia que el supuesto enmascarado llamado Zero va entrar. Entonces se escucho un jadeo en la sala, como todos los Caballeros Negros miraron a la puerta impacientes, con ganas de ver a Zero. Hasta Karen esta impaciente de saber quien es su nuevo líder. Sin esperar un segundo el misterioso enmascarado entra con C.C y Elie a su lado excepto Urabe. Zero camina hacia adelante hasta quedar a una plataforma frente a sus subordinados. Zero: ¡Bueno...! ¿¡Nos ha gustado mi aparición en la patria de Britania. (dijo esperando una respuesta) Justo cuando Ōgi iba hablar, Karen lo interrumpió. Karen: ¿De verdad eres Zero? (pregunta aun sospechando) Zero: ¿¡Acaso hay una persona capaz de diezmar a las fuerzas Britanianas tan fácilmente!? (levantando una ceja) Karen: Sí, pero como sobreviviste en la lucha, todos vimos como esa máquina destruyo el Gawain ¿como lo hiciste? C.C: ¿Como crees que yo sobreviví? (comenta como si fuera obvio) La pelirroja, quien no tenia palabra decide calmarse frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. El enmascarado veía caras desconfiadas sobre el, no quería que nadie sepa la verdad sobre su identidad así que decidió hacer una excusa. Zero: ¡Es cierto que vosotros vieron al Gawain explotar por el ataque de la otra unidad que estaba siendo pilotada por Orange-kun! ¡Pero antes de eso, C.C expulso la cabina antes! ¡Acabamos en el mar y fuimos recogidos por un barco de transporte! ¡Lo abordamos sin que nadie se diera cuenta y nos dirigíamos hacia la patria de Nueva Britania! ¡Al llegar allí, empezamos a investigar en secreto las líneas de defensa de tanto Nueva York como Pendragón, la capital del imperio! ¡Y hoy he aceptado un golpe en Nueva York! (termina) Casi todo el publico quedo fascinado por la historia de su líder enmascarado, aunque algunos no se lo creyeron. Chiba: Espera. (responde amargamente) Zero: ¿Mmm? (fijando su atención en Chiba) Chiba: Si eso fue así, ¿por qué no nos ayudaste en la Guerra de las Sombras para expulsar a los Britanianos? (pregunta sospechando) Zero: ¿¡De verdad, necesitaban mi ayuda!? (tono burlón) ¡Todos vosotros lograsteis defender Japón sin mi ayuda! El publico se quedaron sin dudas por la respuesta, excepto Chiba, quien frunce un poco el ceño. Entonces justo cuando alguien iba a protestar Tōdō se lo interrumpió. Tōdō: ¡Todo el mundo, ya vasta! (grita hartó) El publico se estremeció al escuchar la voz del teniente coronel japonés. Chiba: Tō... Tōdō... (murmura conmocionada) Tōdō: Es cierto. (caminando hacia Zero) Es cierto que es posible que Zero haya desaparecido hace Dos años. (parándose y poniéndose de espalda) Pero dudo que cualquier otra persona pudiera hacer un acto como el de la Guerra de Independencia. De nuevo el publico se quedaron sin dudas, ya que el gran acto en la Torre Babel era muy similar al de hace 2 años. Ōgi: ¡Es verdad! (replicando de acuerdo) Karen: Ōgi-san! (conmocionada) Ōgi se pone al lado de Tōdō y comienza a mirar al mundo con una mirada firme. Ōgi: ¡Todos nosotros debemos confiar en Zero! ¡Escuchad! Es cierto que algunos tenían dudas de porque Zero no apareció antes. No conozco a nadie a parte de Zero capaz de enfrentarse a Buritania... Como ya se menciono antes la UE esta cayendo ante Shunaizeru. ¡Todos nosotros somos la única esperanza de todas las colonias y de derrotar a Buritania para siempre! Zero es nuestro único líder que nos llevara una vez más a la victoria. (dijo con determinación) Tamaki: ¡Sōda! (levantando un brazo en señal de victoria) ¡Zero! ¡Zero! ¡Zero! Muy pronto el resto del publico comenzó a gritar con animo y admiración el nombre de su famoso gran líder. Caballeros Negros: ¡Zero! ¡Zero! ¡Zero! ¡Zero! ¡Zero! Ubicación: Louyang - Ducado de Jiangsu - Federación China En una sede militar ubicada en la capital imperial de China, conocido como "Ciudad Prohibida" o Louyang, varios oficiales Chinos vieron en un gran monitor que tiene al frente, la imagen de Zero declarando su renovada guerra contra su propio enemigo odiado. Al parecer el mensaje que hizo Zero no solo se transmitió en todo el imperio, también en Asia y Europa Uno de ellos, corpulento, con barba y flequillo marrón alargado vestido con una característica estándar uniforme rojo y negro de la CLA y teniendo ambos una gorra con visera y la insignias espesas de un Mayor, silbó impresionado. Mayor chino: Wǒ bùdé bù chéngrèn, tā kěndìng liú xià de yìnxiàng. (traducción: Tengo que admitir, que sin duda dejó una impresión.) (hizo un gran gesto) Oficial: Bùyào gàosù wǒ nǐ zhēn de hěn pèifú zhège húndàn, yībān Hóng. (traducción: No me digas que realmente admira a este bastardo, Mayor Hong.) El oficial Mayor Hong Gu, Comandante del CLA, inmediatamente dio la vuelta y lo solucionó oficial en particular una ceja arqueada. En construcción... En algún lugar de la UE Ubicación: Baja Sajonia - Alemania En ese lugar, Britania estaba sometido en una gran campaña en la costa Alemana luchando contra las fuerzas del ejercito del estado Alemán. Las fuerzas imperiales intentaron adentrarse en ese territorio, pero fueron fácilmente masacrados por las ametralladoras y la flota bastante lejos para enviar apoyo. Aun así, la flota del Atlántico aún se encuentra en costas de las playas alemanas y está protegida por Gloucesters (Sutherlands remodelado) En tierra muchos Sutherlands y Gloucester están escalando un acantilado con sus Raya Vertical Halcón, cuyos ganchos fueron clavados en la estructura del risco. En lo alto del acantilado los Knightmares Alemanes conocidos como Panzer Humme y las Panteras los están haciendo frente. Los Panzer Hummel son Knightmares que miden 4.10 metros de altura y pesan 8,79 toneladas métricas. Este Knightmare parece que fue diseñado a partir del Panzer (tanque de guerra alemán) Su concha de armadura esta fuertemente blindado y pesado, va armado con ametralladoras/cañones en sus muñecas y lanzagranadas en cada cadera. Estos Knightmares son capaces de compararse a los Sutherland en velocidad y fuerza destructiva. Aunque uno de estas máquinas de guerra pueden ser un gran obstáculo, las tácticas usuales para tal división son fuertemente blindadas en general para formar un muro conocido como Línea de la Galia que a menudo consiste en 3 o 8 escuadrones de estos Knightmares. Pero incluso entre estos Panzel-Hummels, otros Knightmares fue desarrollado. El Tigre Weremarc. Nombrado poco después de que comenzara la Tercera Guerra Mundial, el Tigre era muy superior a su primo más joven, Panzer-Hummel. Una fortaleza blindada a pie si se lo diría. A diferencia de los Panzer-Hummel, este Knightmare particular fue co-desarrollado por las fuerzas del Estado italiano y alemán para contrarrestar a las fuerzas más fuertemente blindado desde la distancia. Equipado con tres cañones de obús poderosos como su armamento principal y dos grandes chainguns para protegerse de corta distancia y ataques aéreos, el tigre estaba destinado a atacar a sus enemigos desde lejos. Servir como base de fuego que siguió moviéndose de punto a punto, el Tigre se mantuvo fiel a su reputación de ser mortal potente y al mismo tiempo precisa. Un equipo de cuatro estaba destinado a pilotar estas máquinas de muerte. Uno de ellos era el capitán, que ordena la verificación de destino, el piloto, que se encarga de mover el mecha, el artillero, que dispara las artillerías y el comunicador, que es responsable de toda la transmisión de la sede y también el que controla las chainguns montados en la parte delantera. En poco tiempo, estos 2 Knightmares se convirtió en un desafío para los Britanianos y no los llevaría mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que la UE finalmente había alcanzado en los términos de weaponries tecnológicos. Y así... y la playa del distrito de Baja Sajonia en Alemania, la última arma de la UE tendrán su entereza puesta a prueba. Piloto Britaniano (por radio:) Las fuerzas del Estado alemán en el flanco izquierdo! (declara viendo a los Panzers rodar desde el lado) Tigres enemigos, manchado en la parte superior de la cumbre! Solicitando ataque aéreo! Piloto Britaniano 2 (por radio:) La Unidad Gilligan ha desaparecido! Los Britanianos estaban recibiendo su gusto de las fuerzas alemanas de ese día. Después de que la Flota Imperial del Atlántico había hecho aterrizar en las playas, que fueron tomadas por sorpresa cuando en una línea de la Galia se formó en los terrenos más altos que llueven proyectiles hacia ellos. En momentos, las fuerzas de vanguardia sufrieron graves daños y estaban a punto de ser aniquilados. Después de su último intento a la penetración de las líneas enemigas había fracasado, las tropas restantes decidieron ponerse a cubierto detrás de las zonas rocosas dispersas que proporcionaron poca sombra para que se escondan. Aquella experiencia y superioridad Alemana era más o menos como el Desembarco en Normandía. Mientras en una base militar, los generales observan como su ejército mantienen a rayas al enemigo. Entre ellos esta el comandante del ejército del estado alemán, quien mira a sus tropas orgullosos y seguro de su victoria. Comandante: Hmpf. Das ist alles was sie tu kann, Britannia? Unsere Truppen werden schlachten euch alle! (traducción: Mmm. ¿Eso es todo lo que pueden hacer, Britania? Nuestras tropas os destruirán a todos.) Oficial de comunicación: Italienischen Staat Kräfte halten. Sie haben die Angreifer zurückschlagen und Umgruppierung, wie wir sprechen. (traducción: Las fuerzas del Estado italiano están sosteniendo. Han repelieron a los atacantes y se están reagrupando en estos momentos.) Comandante: Ausgezeichnet. Habe den Rest unserer Reserven auffahren und vorzubereiten, um anzugreifen. Wir werden diese Britannier in einer Angelegenheit von Sekunden zu fahren aus Deutschland! (traducción: ¡Excelente! Haga que el resto de nuestras reservas de montar y preparar a los ataques. ¡Vamos a conducir estos Britanianos fuere de Alemania en cuestión de segundos!) Oficial de comunicación: Ja! Entonces se acerca otro comandante alemán con una sonrisa de satisfecho. Comandante 2: In der Tat, ganz herrliche. Das wird eine glorreiche Sieg gegen die Elenden werden. Heute Abend wird es eine feine vintage unseren gedenken... (traducción: De hecho, bastante espléndido. Este será un glorioso triunfo contra esos miserables. esta noche será una buena cosecha para conmemorar nuestra victoria...) Entonces el mismo oficial de comunicaciones detecta en el radar un objeto no identificado acercándose desde el cielo a una gran velocidad. Oficial: Herr, ein Objekt entdecken, kommen von oven! (traducción: ¡Señor, he detectado un objeto no identificado acercándose!) Comandante 2: Woher!? (ladro) (traducción: ¿¡Cómo!?) Oficial 2: Un drei Uhr! (traducción: ¡A las tres en punto!) Comandante 1: Legen Sie es auf dem Bildschirm. Ich möchte sehen! (ordena) (traducción: ¡Quiero verlo. ¡Póngalo en pantalla!) Uno de los oficiales pulsan varias veces unos teclados de ordenador y aparece en una gran pantalla un enorme Knightmare descendiendo de color blanco con ribetes azules. Mide 5.06 metros de altura y pesa 8,95 toneladas métricas. La coraza de su cuerpo tiene forma de armadura de caballero con la cabeza en forma de yelmo con una cresta azul y su cara es oscura con 2 ojos de color esmeralda. También tiene una mochila de propulsión. Cada oficial se queda asombrado al ver al misterioso Knightmare delante de sus ojos. Comandante 1: Was ist das? (traducción: ¿Qué es eso?) Comandante 2: Haben die Tigers zu bewegen in. Alle AA-Kanonen schießen! Lassen Sie sich nicht eine einzige Ebene durch !Lassen Sie sich nicht eine einzige Ebene durch! (traducción: ¡Moved a los Tigres lejos! ¡Todos los cañones antiaéreos disparad! En el campo de batalla el nuevo Knightmare desciende al campo. Soldado Alemán: Es... es ist die Lancelot? (traducción: ¿Es... Es el Lancelot?) Soldado Italiano: No... Non può essere! È il bianco mietitore di Britannia! (traducción: No... ¡No puede ser! ¡Es la parca blanca de Britania!) Piloto del Lancelot (hablando en alemán:) Bitte übergeben... (traducción: Por favor...) Luego se muestra en el interior de la cabina del Knightmare blanco, donde se muestra su piloto siendo el mismo joven que secuestro a Lelouch. Este chico resulta ser el piloto del Lancelot. Piloto del Lancelot (hablando en alemán:) Sie haben keine Chance zu gewinnen. Wer seine Waffe wirft, wird nicht geschossen werden. (traducción: Ustedes no tienen posibilidad de ganar. Tirad vuestras armas y rendíos.) Cuando escucharon las demandas del piloto cada oficial en la base se quedan confusos mientras los encargados están bastante ofendidos, como si se lo tomaban como un puro insulto. Oficial alemán: Von all den Anforderungen! (traducción: ¡De todas las demandas!) General alemán: Zerstören das verdammte Ding! Nur ein feind! (traducción: ¡Destruyan esa maldita cosa! ¡Solo es un enemigo!) Sin vacilación todos los Knightmares Alemanes y Italianos que rodean al Lancelot comienzan a acercándose listo para atacar. Piloto del Lancelot: Pues entonces que así sea... El nuevo Lancelot extiende su brazo hacia 2 Panzer Hummel y casi apunto de disparar sus Raya Vertical halcón. Piloto del Lancelot: En verdad es una lastima... El joven piloto pulsa un botón sin dudarlo, haciendo que el Lancelot dispara de sus muñecas sus Raya Vertical Halcón, destruyendo 2 Panzer que acercaban a su posición. Con un solo movimiento, utilizó encadenó su ataque. Luego utilizo los Knightmares enemigos como un mazo gigante para golpear a las Panteras. Los Alemanes y los Italianos fueron tomados por sorpresa, pero no dieron marcha atrás. Al ver esto el Lancelot azul desenfunda 2 espadas, que parece ser un tipo de arma que utiliza una combinación de tasas extremadamente elevadas de oscilación y temperaturas. 4 Panzer y una Pantera se acercaron para atacar juntos al Knightmare, pero el Lancelot Azul corto a los torso de los Panzer como si fueran de mantequilla con sus espadas. al Pantera le corto una pierna, este se desequilibrara y cayera al suelo rodando. Piloto del Lancelot: ¿¡Aun queréis más!? Después de cortar a varios Knightmares enemigos, guarda sus espadas y asciende al cielo a gran altura y saca unas enormes pistolas cuyas bocas se asemejan a cañones. Las bocas de ambas armas comienzan a brillar y sale una bola láser de color verde que destruye un Panzer de un solo tiro. Luego sigue disparando más bolas láser que destruyen más Knightmares enemigos. Mientras la batalla continuaba, en la sala demando de un portaavión conocido como HIMS Connecticut, donde se encuentra el timonel junto con varios oficiales y de Estado Mayor observando mediante la ventana la batalla y otros estan en su trabajo asegurándose que el buque esta en buenas condiciones, entre ellos esta Schneizel El Britannia, segundo príncipe del Sacro Imperio de Britania, canciller del gobierno, un gran aristócrata y un buen Diplomático. Schneizel es un joven hombre de 28 años con el pelo rubio, y viste con un traje de la nobleza blanca que va a juego con su pantalón. A su lado esta su subordinado militar Kanon Maldini noveno conde de Montreal y un comandante militar. Schneizel esta disfrutando del paisaje desde una distancia en lugar seguro junto con sus asesores y compañeros militares. Al ver la apertura que el joven piloto del nuevo Lancelot hizo, el ordeno calmadamente a su fuerza principal que destruyan lo que quedaba de la fuerza de la UE. Kanon: Otra victoria para Su Alteza. (felicita con una pequeña sonrisa) La operación salió tal como predijo. Schneizel: Gracias, Kanon. Tener la fuerza de reserva en tierra y tiene el segundo batallón de someter a los pueblos vecinos. Una vez que tengamos este distrito bajo nuestro control podemos centrarnos en las otras ciudades de todo el frente Alemán. Vamos a hacer nuestro camino a Hannover a la última oportunidad posible. Kanon levanta una ceja y se da cuenta de que el príncipe Schneizel parecía más inquieto que de costumbre. El hombre había desarrollado estrategias rápidas, pero nunca en un ritmo tan rápido antes. Era como si quisiera librarse de las tropas Italo-alemán lo más rápido que sus tropas pudieran. Kanon: Perdona mi rudeza, Su Alteza, pero ¿no es eso un poco apresurado? Pensé que querías ver cuánto tiempo los Alemanes puedán durar en contra de su sitio. Schneizel: He aquí, yo hago. (admite claramente) Pero ahora que han desarrollado armas tan poderosa como los Panzer, que no pasaran mucho tiempo antes de que nos aventajan en cuanto a las armas. Además... Tengo muchas ganas de regresar al Área 11, tan pronto como sea posible. Kanon: ¿No acabas de ir allí ayer, su alteza? Schneizel: Sí, fui allí para hacer una disculpa pública a los japoneses. Después del pequeño truco de Calares saliera mal, tenía que ir personalmente. Yo estaba esperando ver a Zero, pero parece que el no estaba allí en ese momento. Kanon: Señor... Perdóname por preguntar, pero ¿Crees usted que Zero que acaba de aparecer sera el mismo que el de la Rebelión Negra? Schneizel: Yo mismo no estoy seguro. (dijo rotundamente) Podría ser, o no podría serlo. Pero en cualquier caso... Estoy seguro de que él y yo, finalmente, nos reuniremos algún día, en el campo de batalla. Pero sólo una precaución... Yo podría traer a Sumeragi conmigo. Kanon: Sí, Su Alteza. (asiente antes de regresar a la pantalla) Pero ¿esta bien con esto? ¿Lo que le permite realizar operaciones individuales? Sumeragi solía ser su subordinado. El Canciller Britaniano comienza a reír. Schneizel: Oh Kanon, tienes mucho que aprender. Rai ya no es mi subordinado. Él es el Caballero número Seis y reporta directamente a su majestad imperial. Hmm... Él antes era vástago de una familia política que apoyaba al Primer Ministro Japones Genbu Kururugi en su gobierno. También lleva en las venas sangre real de la Familia Imperial, por lo que el es mi hermanastro menor. Kanon: No lo sabía. Schneizel: Ni yo antes. Sus maniobras de ataque son similares a los de su Primastro Suzaku. Antes era un subordinado en el Proyecto Camelot. Y no se que fue de el tras la rebelión. Kanon: He oído que autodestruyo el Lancelot para crear una distracción y así rescatar a unos alumnos de una academia y después de la rebelión lo expulsaron del ejército y decidió vivir con su padre adoptivo el Conde Asplund y vivir en nuestra patria. Schneizel: Es una lastima. Sí aún seguía en el ejército podría llegar a ser uno de los Caballeros Imperiales de Su Majestad Imperial. En la Universidad Ashford En los pasillos el pequeño Suzaku paseaba solo tranquilamente reflexionando sobre lo ocurrido. Suzaku (en su mente:) Ese Zero... Así que estaba vivo después de todo. Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto. (pensando sombríamente) Entonces sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escucho una voz en la cocina. Suzaku fue a ver y ve a Lelouch, Milly, Rivalz y Shirley preparando la cena. Lelouch esta al frente de un horno, friendo unos huevos fritos, y sujetando una botella de "Doulard" Rivalz esta pelando patatas y Milly y Shirley están revolviendo una masa en cada cuenco. Milly: Lelouch, el horno. Lelouch: Sí, sí. (abriendo el horno) Del horno saca lo que sea. Milly: Sal. El joven añade un pisco de sal a un caldero lleno de sopa. Milly: Sartén. Lelouch levanta el sartén haciendo que salpique un poco el huevo. Milly: Más huevos. Lelouch coge una cascara de huevo, la rompe y echa la yema sobre otra sartén. Milly: Salsa blanca. Lelouch remueve con una cuchara de madera el caldero con sopa. Milly: El gelato va en otro plato. Gelato es un tipo de helado Italiano echo de azúcar y leches Milly: El galeto va en otro plato. Saca el romero y ponlo en el sorbete. Y el choucrote con las semillas de Eneldo. Suzaku se queda mirando un poco impresionado al oír como cada tono de la joven presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil se vuelve más rápido y pesada. Choucrote es un Col picada en salmuera. El Eneldo es una hierba aromática. Milly: Y el Schwarzwälder Kirschtorte... Schwarzwälder Kirschtorte es un postre alemán. Lelouch: ¡No puedo hacerlo todo! (arto y protestando) ¿Por qué me estas haciendo hacer todo esto...? Milly: No hay otra opción. (cara de inocente) Rivalz tiene gustos raros y ella... (fijandose en Shirley) Entonces la abatidora de Shirley se descontrola y tira el cuenco hacia el suelo. Shirley: ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! (avergonzada) Suzaku (en su mente:) Sí que es un poco torpe. Lelouch: Ella no está para lidiar con cosas delicadas. Me doy cuenta. (tono honesto y aburrido) Milly: Ser honesto está bién. ¡Pero tu tipo usualmente inutil en la cocina! (sonrísa arrogante) Rivalz: Incluso lleva consigo un libro de gastos domésticos... (sonrísa otimista) Lelouch: ¿Cómo sabes eso? (sorprendido con actitud seria) Rivalz: ¿Entonces es verdad? Entonces oyen un grito de Shirley, los 3 miran como ella resvala y también ven a Suzaku mirandoles. La joven estudiante cae de espalda y ve a Suzaku mirandole. Shirley: Oh Suzaku. Lelouch: ¿Cuanto tiempo estabas aquí? Suzaku: Ahora. Milly: Bien, Suzaku. ¿Te gustaria aprender a cocinar? (sonríendo tiernamente) Lelouch (en su mente:) Te advierto que no lo hagas. Suzaku: No, gracias. Milly: Oh que pena. Podrias ser el ayudante de Lelouch ¿no? Lelouch: No empecemos. Rivalz: Shirley, ¿Quiere que te traiga una toalla? Shirley: ¡Puedo coger una yo misma! Lelouch: ¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Señora Presidenta? (tono educado) Milly: Claro, pero puede que no responda. (tono divertido) Lelouch: Hoy es la fiesta para selebrar el regreso de mí, Rolo y Suzaku ¿verdad? Milly: Sí. (poniendo sus manos sobre las caderas) Me alegra de que hayan regresado sano y a salvo. Incluso Shirley estaba haciendo una conmoción. Al oír esto la joven de cabello anaranjado grita nerviosamente y tapa con sus manos la boca de Milly. Shirley: No digas nada. (tono poco enojada) Milly: Vale, pero quitate. Me estás manchando. Shirley: Bueno... (soltandola) Tras esto Lelouch se queda sumido en sus pensamientos. Lelouch: Parecen que todos han olvidado a Nanaly... . Lelouch (en su mente:) No se quienes seran los de OSI. Pero estan persiguiendo a C.C, y supongo que sabran lo del Geass. De cualquier modo... Tengo que dar con ellos y acabarlo cuanto antes. En algún lugar En una base secreta oculta en Pendragon Rolo baja por un ascensor subterraneo. El se acerca a una puerta pasa una tarjeta de acceso y la puerta se hare automaticamente mostrandose una sala llena de ordenadores y sus empleados son espias, gente del gobierno y miembros restante de la OSI. Lo que demostraba que este es el cuartel general del Departamento de Inteligencia Secreto. Miembro: ¿Qué has descubierto durante aucencia? Joven misterioso: Todavia nada de momento. Aunque es posible que C.C no estaba en la Torre. Miembro: Antes de que apareciera Zero, 2 estudiantes y un niño de 7 años estubieron allí. Joven misterioso: Ya me he dado cuenta. Ellos salieron convida. ¿Qué hemos descubierto hasta ahora? Miembro: Según nuestros informes es posible que haya una guarida secreta oculta cerca de Pendragon. También se rumorea que es posible que la Federación imperial de China los apoye en secreto. Joven misterioso: Entiendo... Miembro: De cualquier modo, siga investigando. Joven misterioso: Sí, mi señor. En algún lugar de Nueva York En algún punto hay una enorme casa de origen Chino, que resulta ser la Embajada de China. En un cuarto de baño Karen termina de bañarse y hiba a ponerse la ropa y ve un traje de conejito. Karen: Kore? En algún salón C.C esta centada hablando con un Chino, que parece ser embajador. A su lado está su guardaespalda, quien se trata de un joven hombre de 24 años. Tiene un traje sin mangas de color azul, tiene una apariencia musculosa y lleva una cabello largo y negro. También tiene una espada. Embajador chino: Estamos aplacando las negociaciones realizadas por Britania. Podríamos evitarlos por más de una semana. C.C: Se lo informare a Zero. Más importante aún, acerca del gobierno de la Federación de China... Cuando estaba apunto de terminar la frase una voz japonesa femenina la replico. Karen: ¡C.C! ¿¡Qué hace tu vestido de conejito en mi cesta!? (enfurecida) Mientras decia esto, ella se muestra desnuda con una toalla tapandole el torso. Luego se da cuenta que la están mirando y ella se sonroja de verguenza y grita ocultandose detras de una pared. Embajador chino: Zero es... ¿¡Una mujer!? (confuso y asombrado) C.C: Correcto. (dijo simplemente) Karen: ¡Eso no es cierto! (gritando algo avergonzada y enojada mientras sale de su escondite) C.C: Mataste la sorpresa demasiado rápido. No sabes como divertirte. Karen: ¡No te diviertas usando a Zero! (cayendo un poco la toalla revelando un poco los pechos) C.C: Te veo. Karen se da cuenta y se eculta en la pared. Guerrero chino: Gusto conocerte, Kozuki Karen. Tú eres la As de los Caballeros Negros y pilota del Guren MK II, también conocido como el Knightmare rojo con la mano del Diablo ¿verdad? Karen un poco asombrada saca su cabeza de la pared confusa. Karen: ¿Cómo lo...? Guerrero chino: Lo se todo. En la Universidad Ashford Por los pasillos Lelouch busca a Suaku y lo ve centado leyendo un libro sobre animales. Lelouch: Eh, Suzaku. Suzaku: ¿Mmm? ¿Qué quieres? Lelouch: Veras, no dejo de preguntar sobre la chica de te conto todo sobre Zero. Se llamaba V.V ¿verdad? Suzaku: Sí, ella parecia tener un traje de la nobleza, se notaba que era delgada como tú, con un uniforme gris, creó. Lelouch: Aja. Dices que llevava un cabello largo y amarillo. Suzaku: Sí, y lleva una cara carismatica y ya que estaba en el Avalón, creó que pertenece a la familia de Schneizel. Lelouch: Oh, entiendo. (en su mente:) No, ella no pertenece a la familia de Scneizel, aunque ya que estaba en el Avalón seguro que sera alguien cercano a Schneizel. O tal vez... Tal vez al emperador... Suzaku: Lelouch... Lelouch: ¿Oh? Suzaku: ¿Qué piensa de esto? (intrigado) Lelouch: No, nada. ¿¿??: ¡Lulu! Los 2 miran hacia atras y ven a Shirley acercandose. Lelouch: Shirley. ¿Qué pasó con tu práctica de natación? Shirley: Bueno respecto a eso... Me pusieron a cargo de comprar un regalo de cumpleaños. Lelouch: ¿Cumpleaños? Shirley: De nuestra consejera, Villetta. Todos penzaron que yo debería hacerlo, ya que ella siempre se está molestando conmigo. Pero no soy buena elijiendo un regalo. (poniendo una mano en la cabeza) ¿Qué tal algo de alcohol? ¿Parece gustarle? (asitiendo) Pero no sé nada acerca de marcas. Lelouch: ¿Quieres que vaya contigo? Shirley y Suzaku: ¿Eh? (asombrados) Lelouch: Para ayudar a elegir el regalo. Shirley: Aah. (ojos ampliados llenos de emoción) Suzaku (en su mente:) Esto parece amor a primera vista. (sonríendo) Fuera del pasillo, en el jardín la conversación fue escuchada por Rivalz. Rivalz: Gracias por la información. (sonríendo) Fin del capitulo